Pure Lust FMA
by TwinsAreAwesome2
Summary: A mission goes wrong Ed gets raped can Roy help him? warning: yaoi Pairings: Roy/Ed sight Envy/Ed
1. envy

**Pure Lust FMA**

**This is my first fanfic. I don't own FMA!  Please review. Enjoy! :D  
**

* * *

Ed walked down to the Colonel's office to get a new mission, he had told Al to stay at the house. Al argued about his brother going alone. Ed opened the door, slowly.  
"Shorty, haven't you heard of knocking?" the flame alchemist joked.  
"You are you calling so small he can't be seen by a microscope?"Ed fumed at the larger man. 'Why that bastard!' he thought.  
"You obviously, " he said with the same sadistic smirk. "Anyway here's the files on the mission, just be careful Ed." he almost whispered.  
"Yeah, yeah," the smaller alchemist replied. Ed walked to the door just as he was about to put hand on the knob, Roy caught his flesh arm. Ed turned and looked at Roy.  
"Edward, please... be careful I can't lose you," Roy whispered with his voice clearly lining with worry. 'I love you too much!' he thought to himself. Ed slightly blushed at his contact. Roy made a sudden movement and embarrassed Ed into a hug. Ed's eyes went wide, Roy looked down at his young subordinate. Ed's face was flushed his honey hair messed up, with his golden eyes staring up at him. Roy thought he looked simply beautiful. 'If only I could take him here and now.' Roy let go of Ed and dismissed him. 'Damn, why does he have to be so sexy?' he looked down to a _tent_ pitched in pants.  
'What just happened?' Ed thought, images of when he was Roy's office flashed in head._ Just be careful_, those three words rang in his head. Ed was still in a slight daze of what had just happened. He didn't realize where he was until someone bumped into the fifteenth yr old. "Sorry..." the man murmured. A quick glance was exchanged before Edward froze on the spot. He looked in his diction, but he was gone.  
'Why do I feel like I know him?' the young alchemist thought to himself.

**Two hrs and a train ride later.**

Ed arrived at his disnation, he had no idea what was in store for him. On a mountain side, not to far from a small village called ToshiMura.  
"Well... well, if isn't the people's alchemist, Fullmetal," Ed shuddered his voice it didn't seem_ right._ The man stepped out the shadows and the fading light of day showed that it was man from the street.  
"Y-you," Ed stuttered out. 'Why did I stutter, whats wrong with me, he makes me feel so nervous!' the blond thought to himself.  
"Whats wrong with you?" the man said as if reading Edward's mind. 'WTF!' Ed's mind screamed at him. The form of the man changed and Envy stood in his place. Edward was momentarily shocked, this gave Envy the time lunge and grab Ed's flesh arm.  
"Wha..." Ed said, as he was pulled from him thoughts. The blond alchemist had no time to recover as he was thrown on the ground with Envy straddling his whist. His form changed again, to Roy this time. Ed struggled, underneath him. Envy moaned, the movement, caused friction against Envy's hard member. Ed terrified stop resisting, "There's a good *little* whore." Envy crooned at the smaller alchemist.  
"*Little,* who are you calling little..." Ed was cut of by Envy still in the form of Roy crashed their lips together. Envy pulled away letting the fifteenth yr old boy breath. Envy torn away at Edward's clothes, until there was nothing left. Small specks of blood lied where Envy scratched him in an attempt to get the blond's clothes off. Envy changed to Armstrong, leaned over a ripped off Ed's automail arm then, the leg. Ed's bloodcurdling scream rang threw out the mountain. Envy turned back into the colonel. Then got off Ed and stripped himself, Ed's mind numbed from pain didn't noticed that pressure off of him until it was too late and Envy was back.  
Envy flipped him over on his back, and shoved two fingers in Ed's hole. Another scream broke the silence. Ed got hit on the back of his head.  
"Shut up, little slut!" Envy shouted at the blond. Envy then shoved his dick into Ed. His mind went blank, from pain he couldn't process that this was Envy, to him, it was Roy who was giving him this pain. Roy, the one person that Ed trusted just about as much as his younger brother.  
"You... F-fucking little whore, who knew that you'd be this tight!" Envy as Roy moaned.  
'Why is Roy, doing this to me?' Ed thought as tears rolled down his cheeks. Every trust was harder and harder, in no time at all blood was coming from an injured Ed.  
Once again he was flipped, now so that his face could be seen. Tears wouldn't stop falling from his eyes. Envy then took out a knife, "Your mine, and everyone needs to know that!" Envy said, across Ed's chest he took the knife and craved "MINE!" He made about 2 inches deep, bright red blood flowed from the wounds. A bloodcurdling scream echoed on the mountain.

**At Central**

* * *

Roy woke up panting from a nightmare about Ed. It all seemed too real, it seemed as if he was the _one raping_ poor Edward. 'Damn, I hope he's okay!' the colonel thought.

* * *

**Back on the Mountain**

Ed's mind was in a fuck, along as his body. "What did I do to Roy to make him mad at me?" Ed whimpered out. Again Ed was being flipped over. Envy still had his knife and plunged it into Edward's back then carving "ENVY". 'Why?' Ed thought. His thoughts were interrupted by Envy thrusting into him. Envy then _came_ in Ed, his seed filled the boy, but the horror for Ed didn't stop.  
"E-Edward..." Envy moaned out, "you are such a good fuck." Envy pulled out Ed, and trusted as hard as he could into him. Making more earsplitting screams escaped the boy. He pulled out one last time. Envy got up, dressed himself and kicked Ed off the side of the mountain.  
An ex state alchemist, Jack the Ripper, was at the bottom of the mountain. He betrayed the military, and they found out about his secret desire. He's a child rapist. Jack saw Ed roll down the mountain. 'Ooo, he looks like he could be some fun.' he thought excitedly. He then scooped up the child and brought him his to his house. First he poorly fixed up his wounds. Then he disided to _play_ with Edward.

**At Central**

'Its been three weeks since Ed took that mission, he hadn't even made contact with them yet!' Roy thought to himself worryingly. 'RING, RING!' the phone rang disrupting his thoughts. "Hello, this Colonel Roy Must-" he was cut off.  
"Roy!" "Its Ed! HELP PLEA-, "the phone was snatched away from Ed.  
"Hello, who is this!" a voice snapped. "Hawkeye!" Roy said.  
"Already on it!" she shouted. In the background they heard...  
"YOU LITTLE SLUT, HOW DARE YOU TRY AND CALL FOR HELP!" 'Smack, smack, smack!" "I'm sorry!" then the line went dead.

"Hawkeye!" Roy started.  
"Done!" Riza said Roy nodded.

**Three hrs later**

* * *

'BANG!' The door went down. 'Damn it, Edward please be okay!' Roy screamed internally "EDWARD!" Roy called in reply a small week whimper came from a corner in the dark room. "EDWARD!" Roy shouted, while running torwards the noise. Ed lie on the ground naked, covered in dirt, derbies, and blood, his once golden hair turned a blacken red from old and new blood. His automail arm, and leg were missing. His other limbs were twisted in impossible ways. Roy almost puked at the smell and sight of his youngest subordination.  
" R-Roy!" Ed whimpered out, before his world went black.  
"ED, EDWARD, STAY WITH ME!" Roy screamed at the young boy.

"Ahh, bright," Ed whispered as he looked at the white ceiling. Roy looked up at the sound of Edward's voice.  
"Your, awake," Roy said smiling at the blond alchemist. Ed's eyes got big, and his mouth became dry. Roy saw the fear in Ed's once fiery eyes. "Hey, Fullmetal, whats wrong?" "Its just me," Roy asked concerned.

**Two Weeks Later**

"Please, stop!" Ed mumbled in his sleep. "Eh, Fullmetal you okay?" Roy slurred from sleep. Edward had been in a coma-like state for two weeks. Tears slid down the small boys face, Ed's eyes opened and adjusted to the dim light.  
"Colonel, where am I?" "Why am I here?" Ed asked. Suddenly the door opened Dr. Knox walked in.  
"Colonel, Mr. Elirc can be taken home now, give two of these pills twice a day," Dr. Knox told him. A couple hours later Roy drove Edward to his place.  
He carried the unconscious Ed in to his bed, then just slept next to him. 'So close, but so far away,' Roy thought before falling in a dreamless sleep.  
_'Ahh, Stop please why are you doing this!?' Ed screamed to Envy and Jack the Ripper. Both of them thrusted into Edward, taking turns. Tears seeped from his eyes, then a bloody murder scream escaped Ed's lips._  
"Fullmetal, Edward, wake up!" Roy shouted. Ed abruptly sat up when being shaken from his dream. Tears flowed from his eyes and wouldn't stop, small sobs escaped him. Roy embraced the other into his arms slowly rubbing the young ones back. "There, there its okay," Roy whispered comforting words into the boy's ears. Edward's body began to relax and he collapsed into Roy's embrace. The dark haired alchemist just hugged the blond comforting, him to erase the nightmares.


	2. Filler chapter

**A/N: I think I'm getting the hang of this. I'm sorry about the last chapter I am not quite sure how to fix it. I hope this one is better. Also this is kinda like a filler chapter. Thank you for the review! Please review! _I don't own FMA! Enjoy! :D_**

* * *

_'Hnn...' _Ed groaned as sunlight came streaming in. He shifted to his right, but instantly regretted it. Sharp pain shot through his bruised body, starting in his back and chest. Edward slowly propped himself on his elbow. His eyes opened and looked to the vacant spot on bed. Everything came into focus, the running shower in the bathroom, and silky feel of the comforter. Along with his senses becoming fully aware, he noticed the pain. His elbow failed and he lifelessly fell in the bedding. Ed's head was now pounding, his back and chest felt like a thousand burning needles were there. The skin around where automail was is swollen and blistered. The shower stopped, Ed heart hammered in chest and fear took over. Just as the door opened more memories returned on how he got here, and where he was.

"Hey, Fullmetal you awake?" Roy shouted from across the room. Ed groaned into the pillow as an answer. Roy walked over to Ed and put his hand up to the boy's forehead. He was warm, not hot, not cold, not normal, just warm. He pulled his hand away. The small alchemist yawned and choked on the air he was trying so hard to get. Roy helped him to sit up rubbing small, soothing circles on his back. Ed coughing fit had become worse he was now shaking violently, he lost Roy's grip, and fell on his side trying to breathe. "Fullmetal... Ed, Edward! CALM DOWN!" the flame alchemist was patting his back rather roughly. Ed's coughs died down, as did the pounding on his back.

"R-Roy..?" Ed whispered as he wearily looked up to him. The younger saw tears in the others eyes, he shrugged it off just to be something messing with his mind.

* * *

**A/N: I have no idea for this chapter or the next. Please leave some idea for me in you review please. I'm sorry the next hopefully will be longer.  
**


End file.
